


Spartan's Never Die, They Simply March Far Away

by DoppyRex



Series: Spartan's Never Die [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hold on because the first Chapters are not quite what I thought was gonna happen, Is going somewhere and doing something, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Themes, Not-Platonic, Romance, SPARTAN Program, SPARTAN-II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: They had all heard the phrase there wasn’t a person who hadn’t but no one had ever expected them to be true. Marines and Civilians all lived by the thought that Spartans were near unkillable but in some part of their mind still registered that it was propaganda, ODST’s recognised the propaganda from a mile away.Which is why the Spartans even though they mostly believed in a Warriors heaven after death, we're still surprised that the minute UNSC records classified them as MIA they awoke again in a modified Forerunner Supercarrier, under the callsign "SC 300”.(Starts technically Post Fall of Reach movie, before the SA find the citadel Races in ME) (I apologize for lack of knowledge about ME, I haven't played any of the games and most of my knowledge comes from friends and FanFiction, Shit Most of my halo Knowledge comes from fanfiction watching a couple of people play it, I haven't read a single book but I’ve played both halo 5 and 4) (This Started out one way and is gonna end up going the other by the looks of things, But one thing is for sure Spartan's are gonna kick some ass.)
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief, Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer
Series: Spartan's Never Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes - Spartan society is going to be heavily influenced by my take on Mandalorian society, and will still include the Spartan-II Augmentation program for children. The survival rates, however, will be higher because of the fact that Some of the genes are already inherited, we also are not going to indoctrinate them fully because 1 I can’t properly write that, 2 I don’t feel comfortable with, and 3 Spartans may be almost absolutely terrible at social skills because of their environments, but hell some of them have at least picked up that their childhoods were not normal in any way. Discovered the Forerunners earlier. 
> 
> That was my starting plan how I got to where I'm going I have no clue but it's coming about nicely

Sam, was definitely not expecting to wake up from watching the slipspace core overloading. But he awoke into what looked like a UNSC Ship but definitely one he had never seen before, he was probably even more surprised by the fact that he wasn’t alone, for Spartans stood surrounding him in MJOLNIR Armour. “Name and Identification Spartan,” A voice called out at him.

On reactions alone, he stood straight at attention, and saluted the Spartan who had spoken reciting the codes drilled into his brain since age 6, “Samuel-S-034, Spartan-II Program, Blue Team.” 

“Sam? Is that actually you?,” Blinking Sam took in his surroundings and noticed that his fellow Spartans had taken off their helmets, looking at their faces he actually had to freeze for he had seen these exact members of his family die, he had watched as John had tried his hardest to understand why they had died and what he could have done to make sure they didn’t and yet he had continued to beat himself up over and over again. 

“Ash, what … What's going on we watched you all die?” Sam looked up so confused as he stared into the face of a dead man.    
  


“Yeah as far as we can all tell we did, but anyway more on that later. I would like to officially welcome you onboard the  _ SC 300 _ . We ain’t got a clue what this ship is Designed and Built from but it's definitely Home now for Spartan Command, Shit that reminds me, You know what Team John is Leading? Because when we came here the first decision we basically unanimously voted on was that John was going to advise Leadership the minute he arrived.” 

Sam was stunned Ash had acted like it was nothing that he had died and was now alive in apparently a place with No UNSC if the name of some of the things was any clue, and then he laughed about the comment on John, it was well known that they may all have been Spartans but John was the Spartan, it was probably already confirmed that he would be the greatest one to have ever served, “John Is Blue Team Squad Lead, and already has 2 field promotions.” 

The Silence in the room was so stunned that it seemed as if the universe itself had not expected that to have already happened, and then 3 of the Spartans broke out into Laughter, as Ash managed to get around his smile “He always was going to be the best, hell if he didn’t do it quickly.”

* * *

That had been 32 years ago since then they had counted the active number of Spartans Left as they slowly appeared over and over, apparently the Spartan III’s were a thing but it seemed that only some of them ever ended up getting the chance, no one was quite sure what allowed the III’s that had made it in but Sam was almost sure that it had something to do with the fact that they integrated so smoothly with the II’s as if it was almost natural for them, they were the little brothers and sisters of many of the II’s because if it was one thing the II’s had ingrained in them it had been the need to protect family, and that had only come about as an accidental side effect. 

He knew that some of the most successful of the III’s living aboard the SC fleet had been Noble team who their sixth member had apparently carried, Cortana, a UNSC smart AI that had gone on to serve with John and apparently even if neither of them had realised it became something more. Sam knew for certain that even if it had become something more it was almost guaranteed that John hadn’t really considered what effect it was having because he had never been good with social interaction even between Spartan’s, and almost certainly avoided almost all contact with Non-Spartan’s.

He had counted down the remaining II’s to seven, and yet he knew for sure that four of them were Blue Team, from what he had last heard they were split up but it was almost impossible to get reliable intel on them as no one knew had come through in almost 3 years, and that was when he had learned that John had been last reported MIA, and since he hadn’t arrived it was only theorised about what he had gotten himself mixed up in this time.

Turning his thoughts away from the remaining Spartans, he focused back on the data laid out in front of him, again Spartan HIGHCOM had brought up the idea of talking to the Council races, and yet Sam still didn’t want to even if the Humans from wherever they were had joined the Council Races about 7 years ago, It had been gaining traction and yet he was still hesitant to reveal the SC’s, He still didn’t like the fact that he had been voted defacto head every term since he had arrived and yet he still didn’t feel ready for the position, he was glad at least that Spartans were highly intelligent, it wasn’t like the technological growth had been slowing down at all, some of the Smarter Spartan’s had theorised that with the new technology in this galaxy and the things that they already knew that Spartans would live not into their 9th Century as predicted by Doctor Halsey but well into their 17th, and with  Moore’s Law, it was predicted that they were close to removing the Aging genome from the Super Soldiers and making them practically Immortal. 

They had been closely monitoring most of the Races they had found but the minute the System Alliance had joined the Council they had been under almost insane levels of surveillance, it appeared that despite the Sol System being in a different place it was almost identical changed only by the fact that there was a Relay, in the system and a cache of precursor Technology on Mars. They had unanimously agreed that if John turned up they would automatically begin their first contact program, dropping at least a frigate directly into each home system and the  _ 300  _ plus her escorts into the Citadel. Shaking his head he labelled the proposal to be approved in half a year. 

Stepping up and away from his console he was about to turn out the door when his comm ringed, growling under his breath he shook his head and answered the call, “What? it better be good because I was just about to go for the Night Cycle.”

“Uh Sam, you gonna want to get up here and listen to this, I think we found out where the Chief Went.” Before the Spartan on the other end had even finished the sentence he was moving marching quickly down the hall towards the bridge.

Bursting into the bridge he marched straight over to the tactical map, “Listen to what, and what do you mean, found where the Chief Went? I thought he wasn’t properly MIA yet?”

“Yeah well listen to this and tell me that,” Ash snarked back before hitting play on the comm unit.

Blaring out over the speakers came a voice that he had been told about time and time again and yet only heard once in his life on an audio recording, “Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor 05-3-Sierra 0117.”

Turning away from the audio station he shouted out whilst making a run for the tactical map, “Nav plot us a course, Comm’s alert the fleet for imminent slipspace jump, Helm Prepare for Jump,” Turning to the tactical map he called out to the Onboard Forerunner Ancilla, Redemption Sound Battlestations, Get the fleet ready for Hostilities.”

“Right away Reclaimer, though I Should warn you, that a delay before Jumping would be preferable I detect 6 Signals inbound on the Transporter.”

“Of course now would be when that happens, Helm start an hours Countdown if the Signals are not on board by then you are cleared to jump, Redemption slipspace me to the Transporter, Radio Noble Team or at Least Six get them over to the Transporter as well.”

“Right away Reclaimer,” was the last thing Sam heard before disappearing in a swirl of a Slipspace teleporter.

* * *

Who knew that waiting could be so boring, has been sitting in front of the swirling mess of blue particles for who knew how long, well long enough for him to have ordered a drink, just as he was about to turn around to check with Redemption again the swirling mass in front of him sped up and started condensing, almost Absentmindedly he readied the UNSC, Forerunner upgraded gun, watching as the forms finished condensing and the 6 Spartans staggered forward to the ground, Opening the Door he called out, “Name, Identification and Team Spartans.” 

“Jerome-S-092, Spartan-II Program, Commander Red Team.”

“Douglas-S-042, Spartan-II Program, Red Team.”

“Alice-S-130, Spartan-II Program, Red Team.”

“Frederic-S-104, Spartan-II Program, Lieutenant Blue Team.”

“Kelly-S-087, Spartan-II Program, Blue Team.”

“Linda-S-058, Spartan-II Program, Blue Team.”

* * *

Fred looked up from the floor and staggered back at the sight that met him, standing straight in front of him was a dead man, almost immediately he reached for a gun that he found was not there, and before he could stop himself his mouth had opened, “Sam?!!? I saw you die.”

There came a merciless Laugh from Sam (Or at least the thing that looked like Sam), before he (It?) replied, “Yeah, that's about what I said when I first arrived, welcome to the  _ SC 300 _ , the flagship of Spartan Command, for all Spartans II and a couple III’s labelled in UNSC databases as MIA, well minus John but that's finally been figured out apparently, which reminds me,” Fred watched as Sam tilted his head to the side, “Helm you are clear for Slipspace jump, Redemption prepare a Pelican in Hanger 3 would you,” Seemingly nodding his head to something they couldn’t hear Sam’s helmet retracted into his Armour as he smiled. “Everyone but the ones who were crippled and Serin for some reason are already here, at some point Roma will want to talk to you for some reason it was decided that her intelligence background translated to psychology as well as good file management and she has become the fleet bound record manager.”

Standing up Fred reached out and pulled Sam straight into a hug opening his arms slightly to allow Linda and Kelly to join them, privately he was thankful for Red Team who was pretending the entire emotional display wasn’t going on in front of them. “The reason Serin won’t have shown up is that she’s actually alive, last I heard Dr Halsey was looking to make sure she ended up Director of ONI, replacing Admiral  Parangosky, but what did you mean about John?”

Looking skyward once more  Sam called out, “Redemption Slipspace to the bridge please, put NOBLE Team back on standby.”

“Of Course Reclaimer,” the voice called as Fred’s vision went black for one moment before he reappeared in what could only be a CIC.

He watched as Sam called across the bridge, “Ash play that message again.” Watching as the Spartan moved at the comm’s console, stopping for barely a moment to flick a Spartan Smile at Sam, he allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

And then out of hidden speakers, the voice played, and he froze, “Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code: Victor 05-3-Sierra 0117.” Cortana’s voice even over long-range comm’s was identifiable anywhere and considering it had been over 4 Years since the Chief had been listed as MIA it almost brought him to his knees again.

“Please for the love of God tell me we know where that’s coming from Sam,” he all but begged as he pushed against the tactical map to express emotion in some way.

Sam just nodded watching as the ship turned itself into the correct ish direction, “Comm’s open a fleet-wide Broadcast,” Sam waited for a thumbs up before speaking again, “To all Fleet vessels prepare for imminent Slipspace Jump, we are going to claim our last Brother.”

* * *

Sam watched as the portal opened in front of the ship and the ship burst forward into the 11 Dimension of Slipspace, “Redemption how long till we arrive.”

“Just under an Hour Reclaimer.” Came the prompt response.

Sam Nodded before turning around and gesturing for the rest of Blue Team to follow him, as he made his way towards the mess set on getting almost all of his family settled in before he had to pick up the last of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Legend Is found, Six is Six.

Cortana sat with her virtual legs crossed staring at her Spartan, running her processors and fragments over and over the question that had her occupied for the last hour or so, she was aware that she was the most advanced AI in the UNSC’s article but it still confused her to no end that she was able to feel emotions and yet now deep into the process of Rampancy maybe approaching Metastability that she couldn’t figure out why she was feeling these emotions, the deep almost possessive nature that ignited in her whenever it came to HER Spartan or the way some people who had seen them interacting outside of Private comm lines for too long looked at her as if confused about something. 

Running her half an hour scans on the remaining Sensors on the outside of the Forward Unto Dawn, almost all her processors stopped as she stared at the data for half an eternity before immediately turning around and setting her programs about to wake up John. Almost as soon as it was done staring at the Forerunner ship that had appeared out of the slipspace portal had started her splintering more. Thousands of voices scream at her to protect and prepare to protect HER JOHN in every way possible, the words he had said to her before finally going into Cryo sending little jolts of electricity through her Systems. Absentmindedly she designated some of her programs to Start the sorter she had gained from the Monitor of the Halo.

* * *

Pounding, the sounds of gunfire and death, Playing on the beach and watching a woman stand on the sand dune waving at him

“Chief”

Watching bullets fly past Halsey as she ran for cover, watching Sam’s suit get ruptured, watching Reach burning, the glassing of Africa.

“Chief Wake up I need you.”

John jolted awake moving accidentally slamming his head into the cryotube casing, shaking it once more he listened in absentmindedly to Cortana’s explanation whilst flexing his muscles, “Hang on a Second Chief the systems have been offline for a while, External Scanners detected slipspace ruptures, but the ships that came through I couldn’t get a good scan on,” John grunted in reply before moving his left hand up towards the emergency release at the top of the cryotube, pulling the handle he watched as the door floated away off into the depths of the ship before turning back to Cortana. 

Chief reached for the chip in the base of the pedestal as he noted absentmindedly that in the corner of his vision Cortana had finished accessing systems and seemed to be considering him strangely, rather than dwelling on it he slotted the chip straight into the back of his Suit and pushed off for the door. As he felt the chipped sink in and connect he froze hands on the door, “Cortana?” Instead of the normal cool slightly warm feeling he normally associated with his  Partner AI, he felt like he was standing between a volcano and a Glacier. 

“Chief, I’m sorry you know AI’s deteriorate after 7 years, it's been 8 Chief,” hearing the pain in her voice triggered something he knew he had worked hard to bury contain and suppress, ever since it had activated when she had first been in trouble, Growling minutely under his breath he stopped for a second trying to shove down the protective urges vying for control. He almost missed Cortana’s following statement whilst he cleared his head, “Scanners gave me one more reading before they went offline, recognised it as Forerunner, going to consider them not hostile for now, but I wouldn’t be opposed to you picking up a weapon, can’t forget there's two of us in here now,” he couldn’t help the brief smile that slipped onto his face as the humour drained back into her voice finally. He pushed off the door following the signs towards the Armoury, being careful to hang on when opening doors in case of a depressurised area.

* * *

The bridge could only be described as a sense of silence as they stared at the ruined remains of the Forward Unto Dawn, Someone let out a heartfelt swear and Sam couldn’t even reprimand them, it was a miracle that anyone had survived the slipspace jump from the look of it yet alone survive 4 years onboard the floating wreck.

He called out, “Comm’s give permission for NOBLE team to approach and Extract Sierra-117 and Cortana and tell them to prepare in case Cortana’s gone rampant. Don’t want to get trapped down there if she has.” Watching the affirmative go through to his armour he leaned back on the table after telling sensors to keep track of the nearby systems. 

* * *

Six, slapped away Kat’s hand as she came over swatting for her head, “Alright, alright I'll stop Fangirling over the pelican if we can get going now.” Ducking around the last punch aimed at her she slapped Kat forward, shoving her into the Pelican, and ducked in after her, Laughing at the look on Carter’s Face. 

Shaking her head she moved past the rest of the team, bumping pads with Jorge, before flinging herself around into the pilot’s seat, and beginning the start-up procedure. Just as she closed the Pelicans Ramp, she flicked the comms Panel, “ _ NOBLE to 300, sending orders for departure, now hopefully we’ll be back with the Chief soon, Please Confirm Departure Orders. _ ” 

Humming to herself under her breath, she finished the start-up procedures. The crackle of the Comm channel made her look up towards the Hanger doors as they opened, “ _ NOBLE, Orders confirmed, good Hunting. _ ” Engaging the Engines, Six grabbed hold of the stick and moved them slowly out of the hanger bay and towards the floating wreck of the  _ UNSC Forward Unto Dawn _ . 

* * *

Just as Chief turned the corner and entered the armoury floating towards the weapons Cortana spoke again, “Internal sensors Detected a ship attaching to the outer hull, Still can’t tell who, but I’m assuming we are going to have borders on Decks 15 and 16.”

Grunting in response Chief leaned down and picked up the floating magnum strapping it to his magnetic pads on the sides, before picking up an MA5B and slapping it to the magnetic plating on his back, He turned and pushed himself back out of the room, intent on going to visit the borders himself. 

* * *

Six had decided that she was actually glad she hadn’t met the Master Chief before now she had been a Lone Wolf for most of her career before Joining NOBLE Team on Reach and still she had never had to explore derelict ships for survivors. There was no denying the spookiness of it all she couldn’t help herself checking sectors that had already been checked expecting something to have changed with the groaning of the structure, so lost in her observations she almost bumped into Jorge, barely stopping in time. Chucking a quick glance she groaned again as there was another bulkhead in front of them that they would most likely have to cut through to continue on. Reaching for her Plasma cutter to pass to Jorge, she froze as her comm unit crackled, “ _ To Unidentified Boarders, Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, this is Sierra-117. You have 1 Minute to Identify yourselves or be repulsed with Deadly Force. _ ” 

Darting her gaze to Carter and receiving a nod in response, She keyed back a response, “ _ Sierra-117 this is NOBLE Six, Sierra-B312, Sierra-034 Instructed NOBLE Team, to board the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and Recover Priority Assets, Sierra-117 and CTN 0452-9, for retrieval to the SC 300 _ .” 

* * *

Chief had been listening on the radio and reached forward to open the door when he heard that they were sent to retrieve him when he had noticed Cortana had gone from the mixture of ice and Molten lava to pure freezing cold ice within the span of a second, “Cortana?” he called out worriedly.

Rather than replying to Cortana Hijacked the radio, “ _ Sierra-B312 is Dead, They stayed behind on Reach after escorting me off-world to the Pillar of Autumn,”  _ The tint of venom in her voice surprised Chief before he immediately readied his rifle and opened the hatchway in front of them intent on taking the boarders by surprise.

Only to stop very quickly as he realised that the entire Spartan Fireteam (For they could be nothing else with how quickly they had reacted), had their weapons pointed up at his floating form. “ _ Yeah, that's not how things went exactly, got orders to take you back to the 300 for debriefing and to fill you in before we get underway.”  _ Chief picked up on the minute movement from the Spartan at the back of the line when the sentence finished and drifted himself down to the floor below him before engaging the maglock and signalling the team to move back towards the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To deal with the Mandalorian aspect, should I actually use a different Language or use a hybrid of Mandoa and English or Just use English, and infer a different Language?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Team finally regroups, Six ticks another thing on her bucket list. STG picks up a trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter, But the next Chapter is going to be longer and shouldn't take as long to get out as this one.

Six was half freaking out, she had met the Master Chief, her bucket list was almost empty now, the last thing on there was to see Earth in all her majesty. But it looked like that little bit of her list was off for a while unless she counted Terra as the SA’s homeworld had so aptly been named. For it was not Earth despite the familiar histories up to the discovery of the Prothean archive on Mars, they had not known total war that never ended for 30 years or the rage that could come from hearing about the complete elimination of a planet and being unable to do nothing in return. The sort of rage that had led to NOVA bombing entire worlds to shells with stealth ships.

The rage that meant every fight on a human world despite being one of survival rather than resistance was still delivering heavy casualties to the Covies by the power of sheer human determination and will. It was what had flowed through her blood at the end of her fight on Reach and the only thing that had meant she hadn’t completely freaked out on the emergence from the portal on the  _ SC 300 _ . 

Shaking her head for getting caught up in thoughts, she checked behind her to make sure the Chief was still following before pushing herself forward towards the Pelicans pilot seat, she started the start-up system, before keying the comm, “ _ NOBLE to 300, the package is secure departing, from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, requesting docking clearance with the SC 300. _ ”

“ _ NOBLE, this is 300. You are clear for docking Hanger 3, Please proceed at the earliest availability. _ ” Smiling, Six checked that everyone was on board the Pelican, before starting the engines and swinging the ship away from the wreck of the  _ Forward Unto Dawn _ and towards the  _ SC 300 _ .

* * *

Chief was humming to himself under his breath as he relaxed to the sound of Cortana’s voice recounting her journey with Spartan B312 at the Fall of Reach. It was interesting, with the way Halsey had referred to the younger generation of Spartans, and at the mention of how Halsey had referred to B312 as the only other Spartan to be a Hyper-Lethal Vector, garnered some definite respect for his younger sister. For the III’s could be nothing else, from the tales Cortana was telling.

As the Pelican docked in what was no doubt a hanger, Chief stood up from the seat stopping the landing from shaking him with the overhead handles. Turning back to his seat he slid the MA5B back onto his backslid a quick Spartan smile to Jorge and turned towards the entrance ramp as it slowly lowered. Walking slowly down the ramp, he was half tense, nothing he could currently see suggested an ambush but even then his instincts were telling him something was off. 

As his head cleared the bottom of the Pelican’s bay he had to hold his breath, for before he lay a thousand Spartans. On both sides it was no doubt that what numbered to roughly 300 on both sides was Alpha and Bravo Companies of the III’s, creating an alleyway up to 73 individuals, who he would have recognised anywhere even fully decked out in advanced forerunner MJOLNIR armour, standing at attention and as he started approaching the halfway mark towards the II’s, he didn’t know which Spartan had shouted but it came anyway, “Spartan’s, Present Arms.” and all 600 Spartans turned simultaneously and racked rifles. 

As he reached the group of his brothers and sisters he halted and moved his hand up in a salute announcing, “Master Chief Petty Officer, Sierra-117 and UNSC Smart-AI CTN 0452-9, reporting for duty.” 

He watched almost not believing as both Blue Team and Sam moved forward from the pack to receive him, noting absentmindedly that behind them came 3 smaller Spartans in similar MJOLNIR armour. Stopping a metre or so in front of him, Sam saluted back, before responding to him, he could almost see the smile on the face below the armour. “Sierra-117, under SC article 1-0001, I hereby skip promote you to Master Chief of Sparta. UNSC Smart-AI CTN 0452-9, by SC article 1-0002, I hereby extend an offer of citizenship, under the name Cortana Halsey.”

John could sense the happiness flowing through Cortana’s circuits at the offer, as she calculated her response. The happiness must have been infectious because, by the time Cortana replied, John had a small smile under his visor. “I CTN 0452-9 do hereby accept your offer of citizenship. Henceforth accepting my name as Cortana Hasley.” 

John could see the moment Sam was about to say something else, but he didn’t hear the start of it because instead, he had to deal with the small forms of three miniature Spartans colliding with him, tentatively he accepted the hug that they were trying to give him and glanced back up his helmet tilted inquisitively at Blue Team, only to notice Fred’s head in his hands.

“ **_Little One’s_ ** ” Sam ground out and John stopped for a moment as Cortana tried to figure out what had been said through a translator. 

The three small forms all stopped trying to compete for the best hug and froze before turning their helmets back towards Blue Team, and chiming slightly eerily in time, “Sorry ba’vodu.” 

Sam just shook his head and gestured to Fred, before turning back and addressing the rest of the Spartan’s who had been trying to not react to the obvious ambush of their leader. “Spartan’s dismissed, return to relaxed duty routines.” 

As the two columns turned and made for the exits to the hanger John swore he could hear some small snickers, but couldn’t identify where they were coming from. “Would one of you at least tell me, why I’ve been ambushed now, that we don’t have an audience?”

Fred just shook his head as he walked forth, before pulling John into a one-armed hug, “Tell you on the way to the mess, it’s good to see you again Chief.” 

* * *

Ish Taan, refreshed his station’s sensors, making certain that he had not misread his sensors. For if the information he was receiving was correct there was a major radiation spike in the system over, for apparently no conceivable reason. Copying down the data as his refresh of scanners confirmed what he thought he was seeing, he called out over his shoulder “Captain, I have some strange readings that I would like to take a closer look at.” 

The Captain of the small STG stealth corvette that he was serving on turned towards him and accepted the data that was passed over to his Omni tool, examining it quietly before nodding to himself, and calling out Navigation plot us a course to the radiation, full speed once it’s plotted.”

Leaning back in his seat the Captain stared once more at the data and wondered what could have produced so much radiation and yet for some reason not destroyed anything. Nor seem to be related to nuclear weapons in any way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Ba'vodu = Aunt/Uncle  
> Ad'ika = Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Right if You liked it please comment I could use the help with my writing, But Updates will be coming hopefully once a month, once every 2 months at the worst estimate because I am under a lot of problems at school.


End file.
